1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring torque between an input or driving structure and an output or driven structure and more particularly to an apparatus for monitoring torque in which a quantity of fluid is subjected to a variable force and the pressure of the fluid is correlated to a level of torque.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A rotating shaft driving a load, such as another shaft, a gear train, or some other structure, is susceptible to torsional strain. Continuous strain on a loaded shaft may result in a loss of power transmission efficiency, or may result in shaft deformation, or in breakage of the shaft. Dynamic torque or strain fluctuations can exacerbate mechanical and fatigue damage. It is therefore desirable to apply some structure or device to measure the torque on the loaded shaft.